


let's meet offline on that piece

by annejumps



Series: unprofessional [1]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/pseuds/annejumps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt <i>My incredibly attractive new boss is an asshole and I’m 97% positive he’s been consistently staring at my ass whenever I leave the room</i>. Now with a followup: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6030799">desk set</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let's meet offline on that piece

**Author's Note:**

> I found [messedup4good's request](http://messedup4good.tumblr.com/post/139260879898/essiefied-modern-aus-that-i-need-in-my-life-i) inspiring.

Erik’s new boss was every bit the pompous rich boy, arrogant and assertive. Younger and shorter than Erik, he acted as though those things didn’t matter at all, as though his degree and his name meant more than Erik’s years of hard work and experience. 

He hadn’t _said_ as much, but Erik knew the type.

His new boss -- Charles -- was also very attractive, with solid shoulders, gorgeous blue eyes, and a thick head of brown hair. Erik had to admit that the way he carried himself was a significant aspect of his attractiveness. There was not the slightest hint of hesitation, uncertainty, or distraction about him as he went around the office calmly and professionally interrogating his employees on their tasks and progress; never a crack in his presentation except in one particular circumstance. 

Erik had first noticed it one day when he was leaving Charles’ office with a file in hand. There was plate glass framing the office doorway, and in it Erik caught a glimpse of Charles’ reflection. He was most definitely looking at Erik’s ass -- not leering, not grinning, but looking, serious and appreciative.

To make sure it wasn’t a fluke, Erik found reasons to subtly position himself in order to observe Charles and catch him at it again. It was indeed a pattern, but he never seemed to notice Erik’s noticing him doing it.

If he’d been leering, if he’d made comments, Erik would have either confronted him or scoffed at him and thought no more of it. It was that seriousness, that solemn appreciation without any open acknowledgement of what he was doing that intrigued Erik.

Erik had never really given a great deal of thought to his ass. He knew he was thought of as attractive, but he also knew he was on the thin side.

Apparently, Charles didn’t mind.

Things had been coming to a head in their team with a particularly complicated building project, and one day Erik disagreed with Charles in a large meeting. He was blunt, but not necessarily rude or insubordinate, he thought. Nevertheless, he saw Charles’ neck and ears turn pink as he addressed Erik’s objection. He tabled the issue for later conversation, and ended the meeting. “Erik, can you stay back for a bit?” he asked, casual. “Close the door, please,” he added, as the last of the others filed out, leaving the two of them alone in the conference room.

“I encourage my employees to speak their minds freely,” Charles began, folding his arms, starting to walk slowly around the room. “But if you have a serious difference of opinion to air, I ask that you please do so privately beforehand, so that we may work it out between ourselves.”

Pompous git. 

“Don’t want to be caught on the wrong foot?” Erik asked. “Or do you want more opportunities to stare at my ass in your office?”

Charles stopped walking, turned to Erik, and blinked. He put his hands in his pockets, and narrowed his eyes, stepping close. He licked his lips, and let out a little huff of a laugh. “I was wondering if you were ever going to say anything.”

Erik stared. “Why didn’t _you_ say anything, then?”

Charles tilted his head and smiled at Erik as if he were being especially slow. “I’m your boss, Erik.”

“So if I were to actually make the first move, that would be all right? If I got down on the floor and sucked you off under your desk, perhaps?” He watched Charles turn pink again, before he grinned, eyes dancing.

“I appreciate your initiative, Erik, but it would behoove you to learn to take direction.” He leaned in much closer, so close Erik caught the scent of his no-doubt expensive cologne, and murmured, “Meet me for drinks tonight and afterward we’ll see if you can take more than that.”

Erik inhaled, feeling his skin heat. “Why not skip the drinks,” he said.

“Your enthusiasm is flattering, but I find it pays to cultivate patience,” Charles replied.

“Cocktease,” Erik muttered, looking out the window.

Charles laughed, delighted. “Oh, you don’t know the half of it,” he said. “And that’s rich, coming from you.” He cupped his palm against Erik’s groin and then gave his ass a firm grope. Erik just barely stifled a started grunt, and Charles walked past him to the door.

“The bar across the street, tonight at nine. Don’t be late,” Charles added, giving him a wink before opening the door and smoothly walking out, leaving Erik to take a few deep breaths before he could even think about leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is something an HR person at my first job out of college liked to say. She was basically Dolores Umbridge before there was a Dolores Umbridge.  
> Now with a followup: [desk set](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6030799).


End file.
